The present invention relates to a control method for a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for controling a read mode for originals to be transmitted.
Normally, a group III facsimile apparatus performs control for the degree of redundancy suppression coding, and can transmit an A4 size original in approximately one minute. These group III facsimile apparatus have two types of read modes for originals. One of these read modes is a mode having a standard line resolution, and the other mode is a high resolution mode that has the line density in the direction of secondary scan set at twice that of the standard line resolution. When there is transmission, the read mode is set by the user on the transmission side.
In general, the high resolution mode is chosen when the contents of the image recorded on the original has fine characters for graphics; the standard line resolution mode is chosen for handwritten originals and the like. However, users unfamiliar with the operation of facsimile apparatus often use the same read mode indiscriminately.
The conventional method is to have the read mode for the original set by user operation on the side of transmission. Because of this, an image that should be read in the high resolution mode is sometimes read in the standard resolution mode, and sent. Further, some images may be sent in high resolution mode when standard mode is sufficient and this presents the problem that the transmission mode becomes unnecessarily long.